


鸣鸣白白

by Jacinthe000



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe000/pseuds/Jacinthe000
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 22





	鸣鸣白白

白术不知道事情是怎么这样一发不可收拾的，但是按照现在剧情的发展，某位和医院一楼一鸣真鲜奶吧同名的陈姓男子，正把他摁在桌上扒他裤子。

其实也就是白术急诊抢救了个病人，手术完太累了在自己办公室睡着了，手机静音，等他睡醒时，手机里大概有几十个陈一鸣的未接来电，正在心虚想着怎么应付自己男友的白医生，还没来得及回拨电话，办公室的门就被打开，陈一鸣直接冲到办公室来找人了。  
还没开口，就被人扑上来一个熊抱。自从上次白术心脏骤停被送去抢救，陈一鸣一直都很在乎白术的作息，巴不得当个小跟班跟着一整天跟着白术片刻不离，只不过陈一鸣自己公司也要忙，白术也要上班，形影不离这种事只能是想想。但陈一鸣电话倒是打得很勤快，有没有按时吃饭？热水喝了吗？有午睡吗？有没有难缠的家属？一天至少三通电话，活脱脱一个老妈子。  
烦归烦，有这么个人一天到晚惦念着，想起来总归是甜的。  
不过陈一鸣几十个未接来电在那摆着，白术虽然只是太累了睡了一觉，但莫名心虚，感觉自己做错了什么事似的。

“干嘛不接电话？”  
陈一鸣抱着白术抱了好一会儿，明明什么事都没有，却被这戏多的主搞成了失而复得的戏码。  
“手机静音了，睡着了没听到，对不起。”  
白术嘴皮子溜得很，平时没少埋汰陈一鸣，道歉这种话，第一次从他嘴里吐出，落到陈一鸣耳中，只让人更加怜惜，恨不得把人揉碎进自己的身子。  
一句道歉白术总觉得份量轻了点，白术用唇堵住了陈一鸣的嘴，陈一鸣刚开始还没反应过来，但白术占据着主导权，边接吻边将陈一鸣往门的方向推，直到陈一鸣的后背靠上了办公室的门。  
“咔哒”一声，白术将办公室的门上了锁，陈一鸣的脑海里立刻出现了些奇奇怪怪的念头，但立刻让自己打住，不行，这是白术办公室呢。  
但白术显然不在乎这个，灵巧的舌头逗弄着陈一鸣的口腔，将这个原本只是补偿性质的吻变得挑逗意味十足，白术的手从一开始的搭在陈一鸣肩上，不停地摸索着陈一鸣的肉体，一直摸到陈一鸣下身那根凸起。  
陈一鸣追求白术的时候，白术还以为这人是个老司机，结果真得在一起上了床，才发现陈一鸣是个清纯老男人，做爱只会在床上，半点情趣也没有。  
但清纯老男人可架不住小奶狗的撩拨，被人撩了两下，胯下的那玩意就硬邦邦了。陈一鸣脑内还在犹豫，毕竟是在办公室不是自己家，万一有人敲门怎么办？那玩意赶紧下去吧，别在这时候高举大旗了。一通胡思乱想，想拉开注意力将自己被人点燃的欲火浇灭，但白术完全不给陈一鸣机会，直接蹲下身来解开了陈一鸣的皮带，解开西装裤的扣子，将裤子上的拉链拉下，把内裤里藏着的庞然大物释放了出来。  
虽然是个清纯老男人，但该大的地方还是很大的。白术的手很白，手掌并不大，手指还泛着点红，白皙的手和陈一鸣胯下深红色的庞然大物形成了明显的对比。白术先是拿手逗弄陈一鸣的阴茎，握着那玩意撸了几下，随后张开嘴小心翼翼地将龟头含在嘴里，用肉粉色的小舌头舔弄着马眼，抬着眼直勾勾地望着陈一鸣的眼。  
这是白术第一次给陈一鸣口交，白术经常夜班，两人的时间总是凑不上，所以做爱的次数也屈指可数，更别提什么花样了。  
白术一边舔弄陈一鸣的龟头，一边故意发出“啧啧”的声音，舔着舔着又将性器的前半段含在嘴里，又吐出，频率不快，像只小猫，只给你一点点甜头，搞得你心痒难耐又欲罢不能。  
陈一鸣双手握住了白术的头，将自己的鸡巴从白术的口中抽了出来，又把人架了起来狠狠地啃咬着白术的唇。  
这一回是陈一鸣掌握主动权了，白术被人逼退到办公桌上，陈一鸣一边亲吻着白术一边把手游到了白术臀上。  
白术穿着医院的裤子，上边套着一件白大褂。白术特别适合穿白大褂，或许是所有男人都有点制服情节，陈一鸣觉得自己也不能免俗，毕竟当初第一眼看到白术，他就想肏这位穿着白大褂的医生。  
陈一鸣将白术转了个面，把人压在桌子上，飞速的扒拉下白术的裤子和内裤，白大褂很长，直接遮掩住了白术下半身的裸露。陈一鸣撩起白大褂的下摆，拿了桌上摆着的护手霜，挤了一堆到自己手上开始给白术做扩张。  
第一根手指进入的很困难，白术这阵子忙，他们俩也有阵子没做过了，所以陈一鸣十分小心，生怕弄疼了白术。手指进进出出，穴边的肌肉开始松软，就着护手霜的润滑，陈一鸣一根根加着自己的手指，直到三根手指进出顺畅了才敢小心翼翼地将自己的几把对准白术的穴口缓缓插入。虽然扩张是做足了，但陈一鸣的那玩意确实太大了，他不想弄疼白术，忍着一捅到底的欲望，一点点地将自己的几把送进了白术的后穴。完全进入后陈一鸣只敢轻轻地动，一点也不敢大幅度抽插。  
趴在桌子上被人拖了裤子肏的白术本来只是想给男朋友口一次哄哄人家，结果没想到在性方面向来保守的陈一鸣直接玩了票办公室强制爱。不过白术的欲望在刚刚给陈一鸣口的时候也起来了，说起来不能算强制爱，只能算是“合奸”。  
“动一下。”  
陈一鸣小幅度地抽动没多久就让白术的后穴放松下来，趴在桌上的白医生还使坏故意收缩了一下后穴，夹了一下陈一鸣。收到指令的陈一鸣则完全放开，开始大幅度地抽插，将几把拔出来龟头卡在穴口，再狠狠地将几把完全撞进去，肉体撞击的“啪啪啪”声有规律地响着。  
又紧又爽，陈一鸣看着自己狰狞的几把在白术的穴里进进出出，肉粉色的穴肉牢牢地吸附在粗长的肉棒上，而身前的人儿，用胳膊肘支撑着自己的身子趴在桌子上，每一次大力顶入都能听到白术那竭力克制却还是从嗓子里漏出的娇喘。陈一鸣双手掐着白医生白嫩的屁股，一边享受恋人紧致的小穴。  
“宝宝，爽吗，肏得你舒服么？”  
男人在性爱上总是这么“幼稚”，喜欢说些有的没的的骚话。  
被人摁在桌子上后入的白术知道这是自己这个略长几岁的“成熟”男友的幼稚小心思，但情侣间的情调自然是要好好配合。  
“嗯……啊，哥哥肏我肏得好舒服，快一点，想要一鸣哥哥狠狠地肏我……”  
陈一鸣听了这话加快了自己的频率，仿佛一架打桩机孜孜不倦地往白术那另他爽得头皮发麻的小穴里捣弄，白术的后穴已经完全肏开了，体内分泌的肠液混着护手霜的润滑，身体交合处已经软烂不堪，任陈一鸣怎么捅都不会受伤。陈一鸣不想那么快结束这场办公室制服性爱，故意每次插入都避开白术的敏感点，只是将将擦过前列腺，白术被插得也还舒服，但总有点不够意思，只能撅高自己的屁股，身子随着随着身后的人儿的频率摇晃。  
但那人丝毫没有要让白术释放的意思，白术赌气将一只手伸向自己的前端，想自己动手丰衣足食，才刚刚握住自己的几把手就被身后的陈一鸣拉了过去。  
“宝宝觉得哥哥肏你肏得不舒服么，还想自己动手。”  
“你使坏，故意的。”  
小奶狗生气了，带点娇嗔的埋怨勾得陈一鸣更心潮澎湃，他整个人压在白术身上，双手环抱着白术的身体，以避免自己动作太大让白术和冷冰冰的桌子摩擦受伤，这次几把是专门朝着白术身体里那点凸起进攻的，没几下白术就被刺激的受不了了。  
“不行了，要射了。”  
陈一鸣一只手立刻握住白术的几把，用手堵住马眼：“宝宝再忍忍，我们一起。”  
说完大力冲刺了十几下，松开了紧握着白术几把的手，两人同时释放了出来。

“你他妈的内射！”  
被人射了一屁股精液的白医生才反应过来，准备和贤者时间的某陈姓男子理论，却被陈一鸣一个吻赌注了嘴。  
“回家我帮你洗干净。”  
当然他们在浴室里又来了一发，这是后话了。


End file.
